prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Truth Martini
| birth_place = Hamtramck, Michigan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Detroit, Michigan | trainer = Al Snow Crusher Kline | debut = 1998 | retired = }} Martin Krcaj (May 8, 1975) is an Albanian-American professional wrestler, manager and trainer. He is perhaps best known for his time as a manager at Ring of Honor for the stable The House of Truth. Career Early Years He made his professional wrestling debut for ]]Insane Championship Wrestling]] losing to Andy Muscat in a high school. He later joined Juggalo Championship Wrestling and participated in their first show. Krcaj adopted the gimmick of Doink the Clown and teamed with another Doink who was Tarek The Great. They faced Insane Clown Posse members Shaggy 2 Dope and Violent J for the vacant JCW Tag Team Championship which ICP would win. Wrestling Revolution (2002-2007) Truth teamed up with Chris Sabin in their first match for Independent Wrestling Revolution where they would be defeated by Frankie The Face & Jaimy Coxxx. On July 24, 2002, Truth and Anthony Rivera, calling themselves The Threat, beat Chris Sabin and Jimmy Jacobs for the IWR Tag Team Championship. They lost it a month later to Kamikaze and Tenacious Z, but regained the championship only a day later. After almost a year the pair would lose the championships to Gavin Starr and Jimmy Jacobs. On October 25, 2003, Truth and Rivera would beat Popular Mathematics, Bobby Bambino and Jimmy Shalwin, for the vacant IWR Tag Team Championship. At the beginning of 2004 they would lose the championships to The Bump N Uglies, Bubba MacKenzie and Josh Movado and would regain them in March. They would then lose the championships in the three way tables match which was won by Bump N Uglies, the match also included Jaimy Coxxx and Jimmy Shalwin. The Threat would then recruit Breyer Wellington and N8 Mattson however Truth would leave the stable to focus on a singles career. On April 16, 2005, Truth would beat Breyer Wellington, Eddie Venom, Gutter, Jaimy Coxxx and Stevie Lee for IWR King Of The Indies Championship, Truth would then lose the championship but regain in October. Truth would hold the championship until May 6, 2006, where he would lose the title in an eleven-man gauntlet match which would be ultimately won by N8 Mattson. His last match for the company would be in October 2007. AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined (2006-2007) On December 15, 2005 N8 Mattson & Truth Martini defeated Gary Havok and The Golden Ninja in their debut match. The would form the tag team called the Michigan Invasion and in 2006 they had multiple chances to become the AAW Tag Team Champions but would be beaten every time. They participated in AAW Tag Team Championship tournament on June 2006 and reached the semi final before being knocked out by Dan Lawrence & Ryan Boz. After months of trying the Michigan Invasion would win the AAW Tag Team Championship in a four corners match which involved Dan Lawrence and Ryan Boz, Jayson Reign and Marco Cordova and The Phoenix Twins. They would hold the championships until April 2007 where they lost them to Krotch and Zach Gowen. Ring of Honor (2010-2016) A self-professed Life Intervention Expert, Truth Martini and his House of Truth stormed onto the scene of Ring of Honor in 2009. Debuting at Violent Tendencies managing the team of Josh Raymond and Christian Able. Kevin Steen and El Generico defeated Raymond and Able in a tag team match. His first singles client, Roderick Strong struggled with achieving his ultimate goal but with the help of Truth Martini became the ROH World Champion at Glory By Honor IX. Martini also formerly managed Michael Elgin, a former member of The House of Truth. In April 2012, Martini enlisted the services of Rhino to become the hired muscle of the House of Truth. During late 2012, both Michael Elgin and Roderick Strong quit the House of Truth. In Wrestling Wrestlers Managed Wrestlers Trained Championships and accomplishments *'All American Wrestling' **AAW Tag Team Championship' *'Border City Wrestling' **BCW Can-Am Tag Team Championship *'Independent Wrestling Revolution' **IWR Tag Team titles (w/Anthony Rivera) **IWR King Of The Indies Championship *'Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling''' **XICW Intense Championship **XICW Tag Team titles (w/Jaimy Coxxx) External links * Truth Martini Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:1975 births Category:1998 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Michigan wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:AAW Wrestling alumni Category:Managers and valets Category:Professional wrestling trainers Category:Ring of Honor alumni